Various computer application runtime environments are available. Some runtime environments reside on top of a computer's more general operating system to provide a collection of software services while restricting access to operating system and other information external to the runtime. A runtime environment may also allow the use of applications within the runtime without allowing those applications to access certain application and system information. Exemplary system information includes, but is not limited to, processor type, frequency, memory, disk space available, operating system details, and video card details. Exemplary application information includes, but is not limited to, paths to already installed applications, application configuration information, initialization parameters, and other configuration details.
While there are various benefits to restricting access to certain information from a runtime environment, there are certain circumstances in which such information is required in the runtime environment. For example, diagnostic applications that are used to evaluate errors and other issues may require access to such information to evaluate, among other things, whether an error is the result of inadequate system resources or erroneous system configuration. Generally, it may be desirable for a runtime environment to restrict access to information within the runtime generally but to permit or facilitate access to such information in certain other circumstances. Alternatively, an existing runtime environment may restrict access to certain information and it may be desirable to add information access capability to the runtime without changing the runtime environment itself.